Loki's Mind
by LokiCode
Summary: First Fan Fiction! Thor and Loki return to Asguard! Read to find out what happens! (Might turn into Thor/Loki)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Loki stood, looking at Thor as he had his back to him. He could feel the cold chains tight around his slender wrists. Thor was taking him to Asguard and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't have the energy to fight anymore, he didn't have the strength to even talk for once, not that he could anyways, Thor had put a metal gag around his mouth so he could not talk back when he saw Hawkeye smile when the Black Widow whispered into his ear. He ignored them and looked up at the destruction that his army had caused. He smiled under the gag, they had a lot of cleaning up to do.

Thor picked up the Tesseract and handed the other end of it to Loki. He hesitated for a moment and gave Thor a unsure look but took the handle in his hand. Thor gave one last nod to the avengers and twisted the handle to activate the Tesseract.  
Loki felt the energy shoot up his body as he could feel himself being transported around the realms. He closed his eyes hoping that it would never end. But of course he opened his eye to Odin's stare and ten guards surrounding him, including Thor. He wished he could show them his devilish smile, how he loved to see such angry eyes, he knew he had caused trouble and grief for his not-family and he loved it.  
Odin looked at his son, long jet black messy hair, bags under his eyes, cuts and bruises on his face and neck.

"Bring him to the Throne room" Odin ordered, turning away from Loki.

Thor grabbed Loki's shoulder to lead him in but Loki shrugged his hand off and walked forward following Odin with guard still surrounding him. Loki could hear Thor sigh behind him as he walked.  
As Loki walked into the room he winced when childhood memories came rushing into his troubled thoughts.

(Flashback)

"Try and catch me Loki!" Thor yelled behind him as they raced through the halls.

"Slow down Thor! You know I am not as fast as you!" Loki whined

Thor laughed and stopped so his younger brother could catch up. When he did he was hunched over trying to catch his breath.  
"You need to devote some time to training brother" Thor chuckled.

Loki looked up at him with a hint of disgust.  
"Magic is just as powerful as brute strength and speed, maybe even more so." He complained

"Oh really?" Thor smiled

"Yes really, and if you would listen-" Loki got the wind knock out of him as Thor tackled him to the marble floor.

"Ow!"

"You were saying?" Thor laughed and sat on Loki's chest proudly.  
Loki gave a half smile and shoved Thor off.

"I wasn't ready!" Loki sat up.  
Thor gave a puppy dog smile and ran off again "Your it!"

Loki laughed "Thor!" Loki got up and ran after his brother.

(End flashback)

Loki shook his head, what a horrible thought.

As Odin went and sat on his Throne. Loki stopped and stood in the middle of the room, noticing that everyone else was kneeling. He chuckled, Never again would he kneel to the king of Asguard. He looked up and made eye contacted with Odin, glaring at him with hate in his eyes.  
Everyone stood up and Odin started what seemed like sentencing Loki.  
"Loki Odinson, you have murdered, betrayed, terrorized, and attacked Midguard and it's people. Before we continue is there anything you wish to say?"  
Loki's gag was removed but his wrists remained shackled. He rotated his sore jaw.

He looked back up at Odin and smiled.

"Does it hurt you to see me like this? Odin? Does it pain you to see what I have done and could have done to the mortals of Midguard? I see it in your eyes Odin. Whatever you do to me I am prepared for it. There is nothing more you can do to me." Loki hissed.

Odin was silent for a moment. Loki could feel Thor's stare cutting into the back of his head.

"Loki, until I come up with a punishment that suits your crimes you are to sleep, eat, and live in the darkest of our dungeons. In addition to that I cast a spell, for if you tell a lie your lips will be sewn shut, and there will be no food or water that will past your lips for several hours. Thor take him out" Odin declared.

Thor gave Loki a little shove and made him walk to the door. Loki wasn't worried, He was ready for this, he knew it was coming.

END of Chapter.

Alright I hope you guys like it. I love it so far Sorry it took me a bit to write I wanted to write a little more. Thank you for waiting!

Again sorry if there is spelling mistakes.  
-Loki Code


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The walk to the dungeons felt long and unending. Loki could feel Thor's eyes on him the whole time.  
"What about you Thor? Does it hurt you to see me like this? Beaten and shackled." Loki gave a chuckle, not looking back as he walked

"You did this to yourself brother" Thor said, trying not to show concern on his face when Loki turned around.

"I am not your brother" Loki hissed

Thor fell silent not wanting to discuss the situation further.  
Loki looked around the hallway they were walking down. It was dark, damp, cobwebs everywhere, and rats scurrying along the ground searching for food.  
Finally they stopped at the last cell door on the left. Thor opened the cell door and led Loki in. He motioned the guards to remove Loki's armour, he didn't resist when the stripped his armour from his body. Loki's armour was like his skin and hated whenever someone touched it or took it but he knew he had to save his energy for and attempt to escape or to protect himself. Loki looked around as the guards left the cell with his belongings. Everything was all stone, there was nothing in the room except for a small barred window and some straw on the floor. Loki guessed it was a pitiful excuse for a bed.

"Cozy" Loki looked back at Thor and gave a small sarcastic smile.

Thor stayed silent and stood in the doorway of the cell looking at Loki sternly as he walked around his new living space.  
"I do not like you living down here brother. I will ask father to give you your old room back." Thor insisted.

Loki clenched his jaw when Thor again called him brother but decided to pretend he didn't hear it.  
"Ah... So it does bother you" Loki turned to Thor and chuckled. The chains on his wrists clinking together when he moved.

Thor glared angrily at his brother.

"Listen-" Thor started to speak.

"Leave" Loki said plainly

"Loki I-"

"Leave!" Loki shouted

"I am in no mood to talk right now. I want to be alone"

Thor clenched his fists, feeling his frustration rise.  
"You have beem alone for far to long, I need answers Loki... Tell me why you do this? Why do you hate everything around you? Why do insist on ruling Midgard?" Thor blurted

Loki grinded his teeth together trying to remain calm. He just wanted to be alone right now. He wanted to restart from the beginning, to change everything that went wrong.

"Get out..." Loki said through his teeth.

Thor had so many questions for Loki but he knew he wasn't going to get them when Loki was in this mood. He turned his back to his brother and walked out punching the wall and making the room shake before he left and slamming the door behind him.

Loki let himself breath after Thor left. he looked around his cell again, looking down at the straw bed and shook his head. This is going to be a long night.

The beam of light from his tiny window shined into Loki's closed eyes. He raised his hand up to block it from blinding him and slowly opened his eyes. Annoyed at the sun he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He let out a grunt when he felt his spine start to hurt from sleeping on the stone floor. It took him a minute to finally stand up, his hands still shackled. He stretched, raising his arms above his head and then back down to rub his sore back. At least he slept, that was his best sleep he had in months. There was a bang on his cell door that made his thoughts and body go on the defensive. The cell door opened and one of the guards came in with a silver tray. He walked in a bit and threw the tray to Loki's feet. Loki looked at the tray and then back at the guard.

"Breakfast" he mumbled and hobbled away, locking the cell door behind him.

Loki stared at the little ration of food on the tray. He ignored it. He was weary of what was in the food and half a mind just to shove it back under the door. He wondered what he will be up against today. Nothing could really compare what he has been through emotionally and physically.

Author's Note - Sorry this chapter was a little late. Life gets of these things. Hope you all enjoy it :) - Loki Code


	3. I Don't Need Your Help

Chapter 3 Fan-Fiction

Thor paced his room trying desperately to control his anger with Loki. He wanted to talk to him, to understand why, but was afraid he would only upset Loki more than he already was. He also wanted to talk to his fathe...r about Loki living in the dungeons, he knew what his brother had done, he had witnessed it first hand. Thor wanted to help his brother, to give him another chance. He just hoped that Odin was willing to give he another one as well. He need to tell Loki that his family still loved him and cared for him no matter what he had done. Thor stopped pacing and marched out of his room and turned in the direction of the Throne room.

Thor walked up to the large golden doors and took a deep breath in before opening them and walking in with his head held high. Odin was sitting in his chair and talking to Frigga who was sitting next to him. They turned in their chairs to look at Thor as he walked in and kneeled infront of them.

Thor then stood and looked up at them. "I wish to speak with you father, about Loki." Thor's voice was serious and stern.

"Speak your mind my son." Odin boomed

"I want you to put me in charge of Loki. I can help him, I do not like him living down in those dungeons." Odin paused.

"You want me to give you custody over Loki?" Odin said grooming his beard with his hand and looked over quickly at Frigga.

"I know what Loki has done is unforgivable, but I am willing to give him another chance, I want to help him but the only way I can is if I am in charge of him" Thor explained.

There was another long pause before Odin spoke.

"Very well Thor, I trust you. But if Loki does something to harm anyone there will be severe consequences" Odin warned

"I understand. Thank you" Thor nodded and then spun around and left the room. More determined than ever now, he would do everything in his power to help his brother. To help him be him again.

Loki yawned and played with his chains that had started biting into his wrists. His stomach growled but ignored it. He did not trust the food that had been given to him. Loki sighed and sat down on the straw in the corner of the cell, wincing when he hit his still sore back against the wall. He placed his head in his hands trying not to think anymore, He just wanted this to be over with.

Just then his cell door unlocked and Loki jumped up from his bed ready for anything. He rolled his eyes and relaxed his shoulders when he saw Thor walk in.

"What now Thor?" Loki hissed and sat back down.

"Odin has put me in charge of you. I was hoping you would be cooperative and walk with me to your chambers." Thor explained, leaning against the stone wall with his arms crossed looking at Loki.

Loki looked up at Thor and let out a small laugh. "Your joking right? Why would you want to be in charge of me? Why give me another chance? After all I have done?" Loki looked back down at his hands.

"This is no joke brother, I want to give you another chance because I know I can help you. Now are you coming or do I have to use force?" Thor had a serious look on his face.

Loki knew he was serious. "I am not your brother Thor" he said as he got up and walked over to Thor, his chains clinking together as he stood. He still had no energy to fight and he wouldn't have won against Thor's strength, plus he rather be in his old room than here.

Thor motioned his head for Loki to walk forward. Loki nodded and started to walk and Thor followed behind him. Loki was surprised at himself that he still knew his way around this place. They reached his room, Loki stopped and stood at the doors to his old room. Not noticing the two guards that stood on either side of the doorway. Thor nodded to the guards to open the door and Loki walked in. There was a glint of happiness in his eyes when he say all of his books that covered all the walls top to bottom, his old bed and desk with all of his notes. Thor noticed his brothers nostalgic moment.

"Everything is still in the same place. I didn't let anyone move or change anything" Thor assured him.

Loki nodded but said nothing as he walked over to one of his bookshelves and traces his fingers along the spines of the books.

"I'll let you get settled in, I will be back later with some foo, you must be hungry." Thor said as he walked towards the door.

"I'm fine" Loki said sternly as he pulled out a book and flipped through it not looking back at Thor.

Thor shook his head but left the room locking it behind him. He had to take this slow and be patient, he had none of those traits but he would try. For Loki's sake.

Loki closed the book he had been flipping through and put it back onto the shelf. He turned and walked over to his desk and started to search through his old notes. Memories coming back of the days that he wrote them.  
He still couldn't believe that Odin let Thor take over like that. Thor is a fool and easy to manipulate. He hated having someone trying to control him especially Thor, he didn't need his help.  
Loki heard the door unlock and Frigga walked in.

"Loki... How are you" She asked as she walked towards him with open arms but stopped when Loki backed away, arms half raised.

"What's wrong?" Loki, I have missed you no matter what happened. I am glad to see my son is home"

"I am not your son Queen Frigga, this is not my home either." Loki was being polite, he had not as big of a grudge against her than he did Odin and Thor.

She was just following Odin's wishes. Frigga lowered her arms and intertwined her fingers together, clear sadness on her face.

"I am sorry you feel that way Loki, but I love you like I love Odin and Thor. To me you are my son no matter what.  
Loki blinked at her, swallowing sadness and frustration. He nodded and looked down at the floor.  
"I think Thor is on his way up. I suggested that you eat together"

"That was a very poor suggestion" Loki sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Thor only wants to help-" She started

"I do not want his help!" he growled glaring at Frigga with his emerald cut eyes. He tried to calm himself a bit when he noticed he had frightened her and that she had taken a few steps backwards towards the door.

"Please Queen Frigga, I would like to be left alone." He said as politely as he could through his clenched teeth.  
She nodded and quickly left the room, tears in her eyes.

As soon as Loki heard the door lock he charged over to his desk and grabbed the ledge of it and flipped it with ease, releasing all his built up frustration. The desk landed upside down with papers flying everywhere. He kicked his back and it slammed into the wall. Loki started pacing back and fourth. 'Why don't they just kill him already?' He thought. After a few minutes of pacing Loki stopped and walked over to his bed and sat down. What was taking Odin so long to decide on his punishment? Thor being in charge of him felt like punishment but Loki knew that it wasn't meant to be. Was he trying to buy Thor some time? It wasn't going to work, Loki was sure of it.

Loki lied back down onto his bed, his head throbbing from thinking. He never thought that his bed was this comfortable until now. His eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep.

Thor opened Loki's door and walked in with a golden tray that was filled with food. His eyes widened when he saw the mostly destroyed desk and all the papers lying around it. He looked over to Loki who was sleeping almost like he was dead, his chest was barely moving. Thor put the tray down on the small table that was in the corner of the room, then walked over to Loki.

"Loki" he whispered standing at his bedside. When he got no response he grabbed Loki's shoulders and shook him a bit.

"Loki" he said a bit louder.

Loki's eyes flew open and shoved Thor away.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted, still half asleep.

"Relax Loki, I was just making sure you were not dead. It looked like you were barley breathing" Thor smirked  
Loki scowled at Thor and sat up.

"Well if your going to make that face then your wrists with stay shackled" he teased.

"If you think I am going to beg and say 'please' you are sorely mistaken"

Thor frowned and shrugged "Suit yourself. I have brought some food, Will you eat with me?" Thor walked over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs.

"I rather not but it looks like I have no choice." Loki said as he stood up and walked over to the table.

Loki sat down in the chair opposite to Thor and was overwhelmed by how much food there was.

"Is there anyone else joining us?" he jokedbut Thor didn't hear him, he was to busy stuffing a boar leg into his mouth.

Loki rolled his eyes and started picking at a loaf of bread. He wondered if the cooks and servants knew who the food was going to. Finally hunger pains won and Loki dug into some fruit.

Thor noticed and smiled feeling he had accomplished something big. He put down the loaf of bread that he had been chewing on and held out his hand.

"Give me you hand" Thor ordered

Loki just stared at him, leaning away from Thor's hand. Thor

smiled and held up the key to Loki's shackles in his other hand.

Still Loki stared, unsure what Thor wanted.

Thor grew tired of  
waiting so he reached over and grabbed Loki's wrist, yanking his  
brother towards him and began unlocking the cuffs.

Loki winced when fresh air hit his freed hand. His wrist was red and swollen,  
he tore his other hand away when Thor finished taking off his  
shackles, rubbing his wrists and glaring at him.

"Sorry, they were a bit tight. Should I send for a healer?" Thor felt a bit guilty.

"It's fine" Loki looking back down at his freed wrists.

Loki stood up and walked into the center of the room.  
"What does Odin plan to do with me?" Loki asked.

Thor stared at Loki's back.

"I do not know. He has taken away your power to lie, so he must be wanting to ask you some questions."

Loki knew that Odin had put a spell on him when he first got here.  
He had been watching his words carefully since then.  
Thor leaned back in his chair wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Listen Loki, I can help you if you would just let me."

"I do not need it. How can I be more clear?" Loki hissed still having his back to Thor.

"How can I be more clear that I am not giving up?" Thor was standing now with his arms crossed and taking a few steps towards his brother.

"Loki look at me, I'm talking to you" Thor ordered.

He didn't a response. He walked over and grabbed Loki by the shoulders and turning him around.

"Look at me Loki" He boomed.

Loki stood there emotionless, he stared at the floor refusing to look up.

"Let go" he almost whispered.

"Not until I get some answers Loki." He grabbed Loki's chin and forced his head up so he could look at him and then

placed his hand on his brothers jaw to keep his face steady.

"Let go Thor! You are not getting any answers out of me, you don't deserve anything from me!" Loki tried to shove

Thor away but it felt like he was fighting a cement 's grip tightened and his jaw clenched.

"After all you have done, all that you have destroyed, people you have murdered... Do you feel nothing brother?"

Loki stopped struggling for a moment and looked up at Thor "Would you not lash out after finding that your life was a entire lie? Would you not feel hate and overwhelmed that your so called parents were nothing but kidnappers telling you that they love you?" He glared at Thor, his eyes beginning to turn blood red.

"We are your family Loki, I love you cause you are my brother. How many times must you make me say it?" Thor said sternly, not breaking eye contact.

"I don't want you to say it! Let go of me!" Loki started to struggle against Thor's almost painful grip.

Finally he had had enough. He started to murmur under his  
breath and before Thor new was he was saying he was thrown  
back against the wall by an invisible force. He fell down with a  
thud and was disoriented for a moment.

Thor quickly regained his thoughts and raised his hand to call for Mjölnir.  
It took only a blink of an eye and his hammer was in his hand.

"Enough of this Loki! I am growing tired of your games!" Thor shouted standing up.

"So soon? I was just starting to have a little fun!" Loki gave a small laugh.

"Come on then Odin's son, hit me! You with all your strength... You can't bring yourself to fight me! Your emotions make you weak!" Loki screamed

Thor almost roared as charged Loki with his hammer pointing  
right for his opponents abdomen.

End chapter.

Alright! Sorry for being late. There might be a few spelling mistakes but I was rushing to post it. I hope you like it! I will try to post the next chapter early. Feedback and comments are appreciated! -Loki Code


	4. Fight, Pain, Sleep

**A/N= Sorry this took so long! I was a bit busy with school work and my job but I'm back and will try to make deadlines! Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, and Follows they keep me going. ^_^ Enjoy! - Loki Code**

**WARNING: Little bit of Blood, Some swear words, Angry Loki XD**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS (I wish I did)**

* * *

Loki felt the air leave him when Thor hit him, making him fly backwards and hit the ground making him wince.

Thor stood over Loki "Do not try to stand up Loki, I will only strike you back down." he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Loki laughed as he sat up, but all the came out was a cough. He gave a small smile, snapped his fingers and green flames erupted from his

hands. Thor glared and swung his hammer again, Loki jumped to the side before he could bring his hammer down on him. Loki flicked his wrist

and fire shot out and struck Thor in the side, making him stumble back and grab his ribs. Thor was livid now, he charged again this time grabbing

Loki and smashing him against the bookshelf then throwing him back onto the floor. Loki rolled across the floor but quickly got back onto his feet.

"Is that the best the God of Thunder can do?" Loki smiled.

"Enough of this!" Thor boomed and lunged towards Loki.

Thor tackled his brother and they both landed on the ground with a thud. Thor took Mjölnir and placed it on Loki's chest.

"I am losing patience with you brother. Let me in. I can help."

"I am not your brother!" Loki screamed and thrashed around in a attempt to try and get free.

Thor looked at Loki feeling guilt and pity for him.

Loki glared back at Thor eyes full of rage and hate.

There was silence for a few moments.

Loki rested his head back onto the ground and sighed.

"All those years acting like brothers, it was fun I must admit but it ended when you were banished. I found out who... what I was... And while you where down on midguard Odin went into one of his so called sleeps I got to finally do what I was born to do. Rule. I wanted to prove myself and finally I had the chance, until you came back..." tears welled up into his eyes but he closed them tightly desperately trying not to show so much vulnerability to his opponent.

Thor crossed his arms and leaned against one of the posts on the edge of Loki's bed.

Loki turned his head away from Thor, not wanting to even look at him. "You had to come back... Why couldn't you stay there with your midgardian whore... I am sure you would both like that. Why bother with me? I could have done it, I could have taken care of Asgard." Loki was trembling with anger, wanting to desperately strike Thor to do anything to hurt him further. He wanted him to feel pain, the same pain he felt.

"You have no right to talk about her Loki" Thor had a threatening tone his voice.

Loki looked at him "Why not? I am speaking the truth. I thought you wanted to here it?" he scoffed

"Yes... but focus on the issue at hand"

"And you think I am going to listen to you?" Loki snapped.

There was a pause, The two just stared at each other. Thor didn't know what else to say or do. What could he do?

Loki squinted his eyes when Thor didn't respond.

"Now get this off of me" he hissed through his teeth and began to struggle against the weight of Thor's weapon

Thor just stood there not knowing what else to say. Then it hit him. "I love you, Brother" he said with a lot more 'lust' than he intended.

Loki stopped struggling instantly and focused his gaze back to Thor. His lip twitched. "I hate you"

As soon as those words left his lips he felt this unbearable pain in his lips. Tears came back to his eyes and started to flow down his face.

Thor's eyes widened and panicked, he called Mjölnir back to his hand, releasing his brother.

Loki sat up and wrapped his arms around himself, clutching his sides and digging his nails into his shirt. Trying to distract himself from the pain.

Thor's breathing hitched up, he went over and kneel next to him.

"What can I do?" he asked as he put his hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki looked up at Thor tear's stained his face but he still glared at Thor, then to the hand on his shoulder, he pushed it off and shuffled away until he hit the wall of the room.

Thor took his hand back and stayed at Loki's level. "I'm so sorry, Loki"

Loki shook his head and closed his eyes, he could taste the blood and copper in his mouth. He mentally scolded himself for not watching his words. Why now? He knew he hated Thor... This shouldn't have happened.

He gently reached up and traced the enchanted threads that sewn his lips together and winced when he pressed a bit to hard.

Thor stood up and went to the grand bathroom, that was attached to Loki's room and came back with some towels, he knelt back down closer to Loki and offered him one.

He snatched the towel out of his hands and glared at Thor as he softly pressed the cloth to his lips. He could feel the blood dribble down his chin and neck. He noticed that Thor was uncomfortable close to him, he nudged away to get more breathing room.

Thor watched Loki nudge away from him, he frowned but he reached over with another towel and started to wipe Loki's neck.

Loki flinched and tried to push Thor off and get more distance between them, but Thor grabbed his wrist.

"I'm trying to help you" Thor growled.

Loki stared at him, he relaxed a bit and nodded.

Thor smiled a bit, feeling he had won a battle. He let Loki's wrist go and continued.

Loki leaned his head back against the wall, still holding the towel to his mouth.

They sat there in silence as Thor wiped the blood off Loki's neck.

The blood had slowed but Loki was still in a lot of pain.

Thor had finished wiping his neck and threw the towel to the side and looked at Loki and then to his bed.

"We should get you off the floor" he said as he stood up and offered his hand out to him.

Loki waved his hand away and attempted to get up, leaning on the wall for support. His knees felt shaky and unstable. 'They are just strings...' he thought 'Odin probably did something else to make him feel this weak and drowsy... Bastard'.

He was finally able to stand up on his two feet. He tried to walk forward but stumbled, Thor caught him and helped him straighten back up. He pushed back against Thor but he had a firm hold on him. 'Fine' he thought. He nodded to Thor and he helped him towards his bed.

He sat down and layed back, he let out a sigh through his nose and looked up at the ceiling.

"Loki..." Thor called him but Loki ignored him and continued to look at the ceiling.

"Loki" said again, a little for harshly.

Loki could suddenly feel Thor roll up his shirt, his eyes widened and he looked up at Thor, shoving his hands away.

"Relax... Your shirt is bloody..." Thor continued to take off Loki's shirt.

'I can do it myself!' He yelled in his head as he struggled against Thor.

Thor managed to take Loki's shirt off and he threw it to the floor.

Loki shuffled back on the bed away from Thor and glared at him, he jerked his head to the door, telling him to leave.

Thor sighed and looked at him. "I cannot leave you like this, I'm going to stay"

Loki fumed and shook his head then pointed to the door.

Thor chuckled a bit "I told you... I'm staying... Here get into bed."

Loki groaned but crawled under the covers of his bed, the sheets felt amazing on his pale marked skin.

Thor came around to the other side, climbed in next to Loki and sat on top of the covers.

Thor looked at Loki as he turned his back to him and tried to sleep.

He sighed and leaned back against the head board.

'Tomorrow will be better' he thought to himself. 'It has to be'

* * *

**Finally done! (This Chapter) There will be more! Thank you again for the Reviews, Favourites, and Follows! I hope you liked this chapter, I am already writing the next one! Feel free to give me ideas :) - Loki Code**


End file.
